bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS36: Pomoc
- Koniec na dzisiaj - wykrzyknął Lunarion i po chwili wszyscy będący w letargu wrócili do normalnego stanu. Gdy tylko ktoś wydostawał się z Klatki Umysłu upadał na ziemię dając wrażenie utraty kontroli nad ciałem. Po prostu umysł zanim doszedł do siebie potrzebował chwili czasu. Dopiero po pewnym momencie wracała władza nad sobą. Również i złoty rycerz, pomimo usilnych prób upadł na jedno kolano i złapał się za głowę. - Co ci? - zapytał Dans, który najszybciej doszedł do siebie i zdołał podejść do wojownika - Mniej więcej to samo co wam - odparł poprawiając zbroję i wstając. Gdy był na równych nogach zachwiał się z raz, albo dwa i już był w stanie normalnie ustać. Postanowił jednak wyjaśnić jeszcze jedną rzecz. - Klatka Umysłu nie pozostaje obojętna dla rzucającego. Jak wam mówiłem, przeciwnik zamyka wasze umysły w swoim. Za każdym razem trochę to kosztuje. - A więc trenując z nami kilka godzin twój umysł... - mówiła Yuki próbująca podsumować, jednak Lunarion jej przerwał - Wszystko będzie w porządku. Idźcie odpocząć i dajcie znać Zeroxowi, że już skończyliśmy. I chcąc nie chcąc cała obecna tam drużyna została odesłana z powrotem do wymiaru Rady Ośmiu. Ami jednak zaproponowała, aby wyskoczyć na miasto. Pomysł spodobał się wszystkim i po chwili wszyscy stali przy wyjściu. Stojący tam Gotfryd nieco smutnym wzrokiem spojrzał na BakuGalaxy i otworzył wrota, aby ponownie je zamknąć po wyjściu wszystkich. Kiedy znajdowali się już na Ziemi Dragneel dyskretnie pozbawił Sawę stanika i zaczął uciekać. Dziewczyna po chwilowej konsternacji zaczęła pościg za nim, a cała reszta zastanawiała się jak chłopak tego dokonał pomimo koszulki i bluzy. Tanaki postanowiła pomóc Amalii, jednak gdy już miała odpalać sprint została złapana za ręce przez Evansa i Luke'a, którzy zaciągnęli ją do ciemnej uliczki. Pozostała trójka patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na zaistniałą sytuację. - Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - Yuki przerwała ciszę - Rzeczywiście to wyglądało na trochę zorganizowaną akcję - stwierdził Mati - Tylko jakby zapomnieli w to wprowadzić nas - eee, no to nie stójmy tu jak leśne dzbany - zaproponował Dans poprawiając włosy - Zapraszam naszą księżną jogurtu na herbatkę Tymczasem w wymiarze Rady Ośmiu wszyscy wracali do zdrowia. Oczywiście pomimo najgorszego stanu to Gotfryd najszybciej wrócił do siebie. Dużą zasługę w tym miały mikstury lecznicze, które dostał od Zeroxa oraz jego silna wola. Zerox siedział w swojej komnacie i wertował kolejne księgi. Po chwili w pokoju zjawił się Koth. Przywódca rady szybko się zorientował, iż pojawiła się nowa osoba. - Witaj Koth, siadaj - powiedział Zerox na chwilę podnosząc głowę i wskazując na fotel z drugiej strony biurka - Co robisz szefie? - zagadał radny po wygodnym usadowieniu się - Czytam. W książkach wiele można znaleźć. Szczególnie w tych starych, które znają odpowiedzi, na które Wujek Google rozkłada ręce - Wierząc ludziom to tak człowiek orientuje się, że zaczął studiować Zerox nic nie mówiąc uśmiechnął się na chwilę pod nosem. Zaraz jednak ponownie spoważniał i wrócił do przeglądania kolejnych ksiąg. Niektóre wyglądały na zwykłe książki, inne dawały się poznać jak potężne księgi emanujące z siebie mocą, zaś inne pełne były zabezpieczeń mechanicznych i magicznych, przez które Zerox bez najmniejszego trudu przechodził. W końcu Koth postanowił przerwać ciszę. - Szefie, jak się czujesz? - Co masz na myśli? - zdziwił się Zerox i zaintrygował zarazem. Zamknął książkę i spojrzał na ucznia. - Od jakiegoś czasu wydajesz się być bardzo smutny i nie mówię tu o ostatnich kilku tygodniach. W zasadzie to jeszcze zanim Inuictus przybył do obecnych czasów to ty już byłeś jakby smutny. - Odpowiedzialność - odparł Zerox i uśmiechnął się - To po prostu odpowiedzialność mnie wykańcza, ale z drugiej strony jestem w jej niewoli, uwielbiam to robić, uwielbiam kierować Radą Ośmiu. Momentalnie jednak rozmowę przerwał sygnał z urządzenia na biurku Zeroxa. Było to coś w rodzaju telefonu, ale sądząc po kształcie można było wywnioskować, iż działa na innej zasadzie, spełniając jednak tę samą funkcję. Był to Shadov. Prove przebywał aktualnie w centrum dowodzenia obserwując wszelkie zmiany wokół wymiaru oraz budynku, w którym się znajdowali, a także niepokojące zmiany na samej Ziemi. - Szefie - zaczął vestalianin - Coś naprawdę dziwnego się właśnie stało - A co dokładnie? - dopytywał Zerox - No tego. Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć. Otworzył się portal pomiędzy sferami. Niby spoko, ale to tyle. Po chwili się zamknął. Ani odrobiny mocy, ani jednej istoty przechodzącej w jedną, albo drugą stronę, nic. - Jesteś pewien? - Właśnie wysyłam ci cały raport, sam zobaczysz co pokazują maszyny. - No dobra, dzięki. Zaraz się tym zajmę - odparł przywódca rady po czym zakończył rozmowę. Odłożył księgi na swoje miejsca z wielkiej biblioteczce, która zajmowała wszystkie ściany jego komnaty i włączył holograficzny ekran, na którym zaczął analizować wydarzenie. Koth natomiast przyglądał się, a w jego oczach wciąż narastało zdziwienie, lub może bardziej niezrozumienie tematu. Był co prawda niezłym czarodziejem i znał się na wielu rzeczach, ale jednak kiedy pojawiały się sprawy, na które Zerox nie miał od razu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi to on tym bardziej. Po chwili przyglądania się skupionemu przywódcy Rady Ośmiu postanowił nie przeszkadzać mu. Wyszedł więc i podążył w stronę komnaty Kaydena. Inuictus był sam, gdyż Aeopathila również wyszła na Ziemię, aby odreagować. Wchodząc do pokoju spostrzegł Kaydena wpatrzonego w ścianę. - Hej Kayden - zaczął Koth kierując na siebie uwagę chłopaka - Koth! Miło cię widzieć. Co się do mnie sprowadza? - Tak sobie myszkuję. Pytam wszystkich dookoła jak się miewają. - Szczerze mówiąc sam nie wiem - odparł Kayden spuszczając na chwilę głowę, później zaś zataczając nią kółko jakby chciał rozgrzać zmęczone mięśnie szyi - To co zobaczyłem, a raczej kogo, nie wiem... to wszystko jest podejrzane. - Mówiłeś już komuś z BakuGalaxy? - Na razie nie. Wiedzą o Pożeraczu, ale nikt nie mówił im o tym o czym on mówił - Może powinieneś? - zasugerował Koth - Są w to wciągnięci, a Rex był ich przyjacielem, więc mają prawo jak mało kto wiedzieć. - Ale jeśli uwierzą w to? - Wątpię. Tak samo jak ty i Aeopathila dzięki więzi z nim wiecie, że coś tu śmierdzi to oni nie postąpią inaczej - zaczął wyjaśniać Koth kierując już się do wyjścia. Nagle jednak sobie coś przypomniał - Pamiętasz jak mi opowiadałeś, że całe BakuGalaxy miało wyczyszczone wspomnienia z nim związane, a mimo to dotarło do niego odzyskując je wkrótce? Kayden spojrzał jedynie na znikającego gdzieś w korytarzu Kotha i zaczął rozmyślać nad słowami, które ten skierował do niego. Tymczasem w nowej kryjówce Vipera przebudził się Kalipso. Malum bardzo się zdziwił na jego widok, gdyż z początku go nie spostrzegł. Podszedł więc do Rexa - w tym momencie narrator decyduje się zacząć pisać z trzeciej osoby z powodu nagromadzenia postaci Rexa Inuictusa, lub postaci jego wyglądu - i zapytał go skąd wziął się tam ten ninja wraz z Ardamirem. Ten natomiast wyjaśnił mu, iż przyprowadził ich tu, a następnie ukrył jeszcze zanim wyruszył z misją ratunkową dla Vipera. Później owa dwójka dyskutowała o planach na najbliższy czas oraz o członkach drużyny. Viper szybko oznajmił Rexowi, iż w pełni ufał Grokowi, Erasialowi i Deleb, gdyż wyczuwał swoją kontrolę nad nimi. Podobnie sprawa miała się z Kalipso i Ardamirem. Co prawda stale wyczuwał na nich geas zarówno Armanda Lingszejna jak i Executii, jednak skutecznie potrafił zagłuszyć ich kanały połączeń, więc uniemożliwiał im połączenie się na odległość i wysyłanie rozkazów. Z tego też powodu Armand nie mógł rozkazać swoim dwóm ludziom przestać wspomagać Maluma. Dzięki temu ostatni rozkaz dotyczący wspierania go był aktualny tak długo jak Armand nie mógł kazać tego zakończyć. Następnie zaczęli rozmawiać o zbieraniu sił i przygotowaniu się do rytuału utworzenia Zbroi Run. Dzięki Rexowi okolica wokół kryjówki objęła się sferą niewykrywalności, więc za pomocą mocy nikt nie mógł ich wyczuć. Pustynia natomiast gdzie mieli swoją nową kryjówkę była opustoszała. Dzięki temu mogli swobodnie się po niej poruszać i odpoczywać na słońcu. Tymczasem Raul przyniósł Armandowi złą wiadomość dotyczącą Vipera. Lingszejn nie krył zdenerwowania, lecz zachował spokój. Wciąż siedział na swoim krześle, a do jego pleców i tyłu głowy przyczepione były rury i kable połączone z całą dziwną maszynerią stojącą z tyłu. Przywódca Szafirowego Cienia westchnął ciężko po czym spojrzał smutno na Raula. - Viper jest przebiegły, następnym razem pamiętaj, że nie możesz wchodzić z nim w rozmowę i nigdy nie możesz się czuć całkowicie pewnym siebie - powiedział Armand skrzywiając się lekko - Ten przedziwny demon wyrywający się z ludzkiego ciała potrafi manipulować nie tylko słowem, ale również aura jaką wokół siebie roztacza pozwala mu dużo łatwiej wpływać na swoje ofiary. Z każdą minutą ma coraz większą siłę. - Mistrzu - odezwał się Raul pełen pokory - Ostrzegłeś mnie, abym następnym razem uważał na Vipera. Czy to znaczy, że chcesz mnie wysłać na polowanie na niego? - Oczywiście - odparł Armand jakby przez wymuszony uśmiech - Dzięki temu zmażesz plamę ze swego honoru, będziesz mógł się zemścić, a ja w końcu zyskam Zbroję Run. Pamiętaj, że priorytetem jest zdobycie dla mnie tego artefaktu. Pozbycie się demona jest na drugim miejscu, reszta jest nieważna. - Oczywiście - przytaknął Raul po czym spocony wyszedł z komnaty Armanda Lingszejna Natomiast gdzieś w podziemnym mieście Armanda znajdował się Syrectyvus, który przyprowadził do miasta również Yoshimo Saada. Zmiennokształtny łowca wrócił do swojego domu, zaś Inuictus odpoczywał przy jednym z podziemnych jezior. Poczuł on otwierający się portal - ten sam, o którym wspominał Shadov. Na początku lekko się zdziwił, lecz szybko się uśmiechnął pod nosem. - A więc pojawił się, dobrze. Jeszcze dwóch i Apocalipsus i w końcu ułożę moją układankę - pomyślał cicho Syrectyvus powracając szybko do poważnej miny w razie jakby uśpił swoją czujność i ktoś by go zauważył. Natomiast w mieście rozkręcała się zabawa. Piotr i Łukasz zaciągnęli Maję nad fontannę i zanim się zorientowała była ochlapana. Za chwilę miała pokazać chłopakom co sądziła o takim typie spędzania czasu, ale po chwili zorientowali się, że nie byli sami. Ich uśmiech zastępowały po chwili poważne miny. Racja, byli w mieście i było tam dużo osób, ale ta osoba patrzyła się na nich i bezsprzecznie szła w ich kierunku definitywnie mając do nich sprawę. Owszem, to był ów starzec, który spostrzegł Vipera i resztę wkraczających do Kartaru. Podszedł wolnym krokiem do całej trójki. Nikt go jednak nie rozpoznał. - Kim jesteś? - ciszę przewał Luke - Nie poznajecie mnie? - spytał chłodnym i spokojnym głosem starzec - No nie bardzo - odparła Mei wpatrując się w niezwykłe złote oczy starca. Nieznajomy jakby przytaknął kilka razy głową, podrapał się po swojej potężnej brodzie, a następnie po czole. Natomiast cała trójka patrzyła się na nieznajomego jak na człowieka wyjętego ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. - Skoro mnie nie pamiętacie teraz, niegdyś, wkrótce - powiedział starzec po dłużej chwili jakby się zastanawiał, albo szukał słów. Błyskawicznie Maja poczuła mrowienie z tyłu głowy. Nagle ją zamroczyło i mrowienie zamieniło się w przeszywający ból, aby po sekundzie całkowicie zniknąć. I tak oto powróciło do niej wspomnienie o starcu, który odwiedził ją zaraz po tym, gdy rozmawiała w parku z Kalipso. - To byłeś ty... - wysapała cicho przyglądając się starcowi - Znasz go? - zdziwił się Evans - Nie do końca, ale spotkaliśmy się już raz - Raz... w miłych okolicznościach - dodał zasmucony starzec - Przychodzę tu, aby wam zdradzić miejsce przebywania demona zwanego Viperem. - Viperem? Skąd go znasz? - wyrwał się Luke podchodząc bliżej starca. Dopiero teraz chłopak zorientował się, że nie był to jakiś słabowity staruszek. Pod jego koszulą w kartkę i swetrem kryło się duże, a wręcz potężne ciało, a sama nieznajoma im osoba była wyższa od kogokolwiek z tej trójki. - Opowiem wam wszystko gdy znajdziemy się w Kartarze - odparł starzec - Kartarze? - Evans znów się zdziwił po czym wziął pozostałą dwójkę na stronę - Słuchajcie - zaczął - Ten człowiek wie o Kartarze, ma informacje o Viperze. Należy spytać kogoś z rady czy go nie zna. Nie wiemy czy można mu ufać. - Rozumiem - odezwał się nagle starzec stojący oddalony o kilka metrów - Jeśli mi nie ufajcie, wiedzcie że Viper znajduje się w wymiarze Kartaru, ale nie w samym mieście. Zrobicie z tą informacją to co uznajecie za słuszne. Jeśli postanowicie walczyć z demonem i coś wam zagrozi, wtedy spotkamy się ponownie. I podobnie jak za pierwszym spotkaniem tak i tym razem starzec zniknął tak jakby go nie było, a cała trójką stała przy fontannie kiedy Maja miała właśnie wsadzić głowę Petera do wody. Tym razem jednak wszyscy pamiętali to spotkanie i nastąpiła chwila konsternacji i dochodzenia do siebie w trakcie której Tanaki zaczęła słyszeć bulgotanie. Evans miotał się na wszystkie strony tracąc powoli powietrze, więc wyciągnęła go i uderzyła w taflę wody powodując, że leżący obok fontanny Peter był cały mokry. Za chwilę i ona była przemoczona na wskutek działań Luke'a. Szybko więc cała trójka zapomniała o starcu zajmując się sobą. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex